1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus used in, for example, ophthalmic hospital to examine the fundus of an eye.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, following apparatuses have been used in accordance with purposes: a fundus blood flow measurement apparatus for measuring a blood flow velocity or rate on the eye fundus, an oximeter for measuring an oxygen concentration in the blood in the eye fundus, a fundus camera for imaging a wide range on the eye fundus, and the like.
In order to achieve all these purposes, therefore, three ophthalmologic apparatuses are required. That is, the corresponding installation space and facility cost are required. In addition, a subject must move to ophthalmologic apparatuses in accordance with purposes, imposing burdens on each examiner who handles measurement and the subject.
In addition, since pieces of diagnostic information associated with each other are obtained by the respective ophthalmologic apparatuses, it is not easy to measure a blood flow and blood oxygen concentration at the same position on the fundus. Furthermore, it is impossible to measure them at the same time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ophthalmologic apparatus which solve these problems and can simultaneously measure a blood flow velocity or rate and a blood oxygen concentration. It is another object of the present invention to provide a single ophthalmologic apparatus which can additionally take eye fundus image.
An ophthalmologic apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by comprising at least two of an image taking system which takes eye fundus image by projecting a light beam on the fundus through an optical system, a blood flow detection system which detects a blood flow by projecting a light beam on the fundus through the optical system and detecting light reflected by the fundus, and a blood oxygen concentration detection system which detects a blood oxygen concentration by projecting, through the optical system, a light beam on the portion of the fundus on which the light beam is projected by the blood flow detection system, and detecting light reflected by the portion.
This apparatus is characterized by comprising display means for displaying at least two of the resultant image and the measurement results obtained by the blood flow detection system and blood oxygen concentration detection system.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.